Prime Rescue
by Safire 19
Summary: Hi my name is Max Pax. Weird name right. Anyway, I am the adopted daughter of Optimus Prime. But here is the thing. I'm a human, and not just any human I'm a mutant. Join me on my journey. other POV later in the story. Cliffjumper lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I know i have bad gramer. send a post of the right word and i will fix it.**

 **Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MAX. CHARACTER BEHAVIORS WILL BE OFF.**

Hi my name is Max Pax. Weird name right. Anyway, I am the adopted daughter of Optimus Prime. But here is the thing. I'm a human, and not just any human I'm a mutant.

I can transform into a dragon. My height larger than 'Bee but smaller than Bulkhead. I can call certain abilities while as a human. Like my wings and scales. I can also call for height, but that brings out my scales and wings.

When the 'bots first found me I was alone in this world. My mother, father, and little sister died in a fire when I was six. I found out about my abilities while I mourned about my family at the scene of the fire. The police found me, and seeing how they had never seen not only a dragon or a mutant before. They knocked me out and sent me to the government.

I over heard things. People saying with a little work I could become the perfect weapon. That is when they started to do test. They pulled out some of my scales after scaring me. They would make me run and do other exercises. I started to try breaking out. My mutation also gave me certain instincts. I loved being high up, and I hated being in close spaces with no way out.

One day, after I had turned seven, I finally got out. I ran as hard as I could. I went into cities and towns some times. I learned they were dangerous places. That humans only meant pain. My dragon side began to become stronger.

The idea of living in the wild, alone became a good idea. I began to pull away from civilization. I was tired of having to move from city to city, avoiding the police at a very fast pace. While in the mountains I could stay in one place far longer.

I began to live on my own. Learned my scales could be used for other things. I taught myself to fly to move without leaving trace. I made my own tools. Bows, arrows, and knifes. I set up snares to catch things only hunted food when I need it. I found that being a full dragon required more energy than a hybrid form. I had the ability to breath fire, and when I was feeling negative emotions I could breath ice. Ice that could last for days.

Soon after I hit 13 I ran into a crystal mine. I was fascinated by them the cave wasn't very deep maybe 1-2 miles down or so. But I loved the crystals color a deep blue I pulled off a chunk. The crystal hummed with energy.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the cave. I ran for the entrance to see large robots fighting each other. I watched for a moment there were two sides. One had a red symbol and the other a purple signal.

I knew if robots were here humans weren't far behind. I needed to run, before they got here. No way after six years was I going to be caught and caged again. I waited a moment before making a break for the thicker part of the forest only to be snatched up.

"What do we have here?" asked the grey pointy robot. He had a grey signal on his chest.

"Put the human down, Starscream. She has no part in this." Said a deep voice behind us. I stared at him in the eye.

"You have spirit for one so small. Stand down Prime before she is nothing more than a liquid. I struggle to free my hand. Starscream enjoyed watching me struggle. I got an arm free and pulled a knife and thru it at his eye. He yelled in pain and dropped me. It accrued to me, these are no mechanical meaical . This was something else. I took off running only to be stopped by several of Starscream's friends. I transform fully and hit one of them with my tail. One I ram. Two others I hit by flaring my wings.

I have to get out of here. I didn't eat enough to have the energy needed for a full transformation. I will calpse soon if I don't eat soon.

"Leave her alone 'con" a female's voice traveled thru the air. A small blue robot that looked to be a female came crashing in and took down one of the ''cons' I took down that was starting to get back up. Soon all but two where down a faceless one and Starscream.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he yelled a green portal opened behind them. I looked the ones who fought besides me. The largest being taller than me, with blue with a red flame job. The second tallest being all army green. The third being a yellow with black stripes. Finally the smallest being the blue with pink femm.

"What is that thing?" asked the green robot. I growl at being called 'that thing.' I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't think she likes being called a thing, Bulk." The femm said to the green bot. I snorted thinking 'understatement.' I started to walk away when I felt pain on my right foreleg. I definitely don't the energy for this. Wait energy! The crystals. Maybe I could use them, they radiated energy. I walk towards the cave. I heard beeping.

"Optimus, she's injured, and where is she going?"

"I do not know Bumblebee, but you are correct she is injured." Came the deep voice from earlier. I walked into the mine and lay down next to the crystals looking out of the cave. I felt energy seep into me. Not by much but it was there. Soothing me. I almost feel asleep when two of the robots from earlier came into the cave.

"Alright, enough energy to last us a couple of months." Celebrated the large green bot. I growled they dare cut me off from the exit, and they want to take these crystals.

'No, my treasure.' My instincts called. I had long ago trusted them to just take over when they pleased. I usually got something good out of it. I growled at the bot.

"Bulk, I think we have arrived a little too late." Said the femm. She say me move. My black scales easy hiding me in the cave. I knew I could talk in this forms just as I could as a human or hybrid. I had just lost the will too.

"What do you mean. We fault off the 'cons what else could want this stuff?" he questioned looking at her. She was watching me, looking me straight in the eye.

"The creature from earlier." She stated. Bulk seemed to notice that she was looking at me. When he caught sight of me I roared as loud as I could. It only sounded threatening thanks to the cave. I shot ice at them. They both made a run for it.

I felt weak. I had not eaten since yesterday, and these crystals where the only reason I was still awake. And they only did so much. My wounded leg was also sapping my strength. Add that to the cave now being pleasantly cold. I really wanted to go to sleep.

I heard engines in the cave. I knew their was no way I could fight them. Nor would I be able to leave this place I was trapped with no where to go. Several vehicles came around the bend.

'Humans!' my mind entered a panic. I backed up until I hit the wall. I flared my wings and hide my wound. I will not go back, not without a fight. The semi was in the front of the group. They all transformed into the large bots from earlier. I felt less threatened, so I brought out my injury a little. The largest stepped forward.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots. We have come to mine the energon crystals that lay here." I tilt my head then point to the blue crystals. He walked over to the other side of the cave and pulled out a chunk of crystal.

"You are correct, this is energon. When refined it is our fuel, and ammunition." He told me.

'A power source.' I thought to myself I nod my head in understanding.

"I thank you for your help in the fight earlier. Will you allow our medic to tend to your wounds?" I look at him. Showing no emotion. I dug a line. Devising the cave. I pulled out a crystal from the side he was on and handed it too him.

"We will respect your wishes." He told me. I walked deeper into the cave. I heard sounds of hammers falling onto rock. The cave was small but it was beautiful. I laid back down next to the crystals. I allow my dragon for to fade into my human form. I sit on a high up crystal and pulled off my backpack. I set it down on my lap. I heard foot steps.

"Optimus, we got the good side of the deal. The cave stops less then a mile farther down. We have more of the crystals, and I don't see the creature from earlier." Said the blue femm. I thru one of my knifes down by her feet. My throwing arm my be injured but I am a good shot with my left. She looked up to see me.

"Looks like Screamer was right. You do have spirit." She told me. I glared at her before turning back to my bag pulling out the jerky I made yesterday and the cloth I had. I wrapped my wound and ate a piece of my food.

"So where is your family?" she asked I growled at her. She stood their silently. "Do you have a family, young one?" she asked again gently. My growl deepened. "I'm not leaving until you answer my last question. Do you have a family?" she asked firmly. I shake my head no. I snapped my fingers and a small flame appeared.

"They died in a fire?" she asked she sat down leaning against the wall opposite from me. I nod my head. Taking another bite of the jerky. The soothing power of the crystals starting to make my fall asleep again.

"Why do you like the energon crystals?" she asked. There was no way to respond to her question with out talking.

"Arcee, return to the mining area. We do not wish to over stay our welcome." Said Optimus over the line.

"One my way Prime I was just having a nice conversation with the creature from earlier." she told him as she picked herself up.

"And what did you learn?" he asked. She turned to me asking a silent question. I nodded in response.

"She can transform into a human, and she is alone here. She is a survivor." She told him. The final part I took as high praise.

"Survivor?" he questioned. She looked to me.

"Don't know yet, Optimus. I also know she wants the energon not just for its looks." I was starting to fall asleep. I was scooped up by the transformer. She held me securely but we're if I tried I could easily get away. Must not want a knife in her eye. She was warm and her arms felt safety. I could still feel the crystals. I feel into a comfortable sleep. -

Next thing I knew I woke up to yelling. That's how I woke up to Fowler. He made every fault sound like it was Prime's fault. He saw me and I remembered him. He was on the base. One of the kinder guards. But a guard none the less. When I moved he caught sight of me. He panicked a drawer a pistol. I called for my scales.

"What is she doing here?!" he demanded. I knew I was unarmed cause I couldn't feel me quiver or bag on my back. There was a large crystal next to me. It was probably the only reason I was not panicking. I wanted to call for my wings but he knew to shot them to ground me. I look side to side looking for my bag. I saw it next to the guard. I growl in frustration. It scared the guard and he fired. Before the shot reached me I was snapped up by Optimus Prime.

I tried jumping out of his arms. He fire at me. I want out. I want to be far away from here. I want to return to the mountains. I will not live near humans. My instincts told me to get out. I was trapped here. There was no way out. I call my wings out and took out of the air. More shots were fired. One hit me in the arm. Since it got the still open gash.

I landed in the rafters. I landed in a run. I pulled me wings close to my body. I ran closer to the guard planning on diving landing on top of him grabbing my stuff then getting the hell out of here. Prime seemed to notice my plan. As I ran he got in front of the guard.

"Stop this." He ordered.

"DID THEY STOP!"I yelled my voice gruff from disuse. "DID THEY STOP WHEN I BEGGED." Optimus eyes widened and he looked to the guard.

"Don't pin it on me, mutant." He spat. "You are dangerous you had to be kept in isolation."

"The government was afraid of a six year old who lost her family in a fire. Who only just learned of her powers. Pulling scales out be forcing me to call them out by pain. Shooting or cutting my wings! Only to keep me grounded!" I yelled at him. He winces at the call. My voice is becoming steadier.

"I was under orders." He defended. I was done talking. I jumped and grabbed my things. Prime made no move to intersepte. The new bot who was white with red highlights moved to a computer. He tapped some keys. The room was lock down. I went back into the rafters.

"Explain Agent Fowler." Ordered Optimus Prime. He looked to the guard.

"I was just starting in my military corer. I was assigned to a science facility. She was one of the subjects. I saw her most of the time in passing when she was in testing. I tried to help her when I could. Throw in some meat into her container. Pulled several guards off her time to time when they beat her. It wasn't much. One day she got out. I don't know much I just knew there was a fire, and a dead scientist. I knew the military has been trying to find her. After several months she disappeared." He told them.

The blue femm looked up into the rafters. I had pulled out my food and was eating it. Listening half-heartedly.

"Is there anyway we could protect her?" I looked to the Femm in surprise. They want me here? No this place is just a large cage. I need to get out of here.

"I don't think so. They would let her stay if se would remain here, but seeing how she has been on the move none stop for years I don't think that is wise." He told them. I nod my head in agreement with him.

"As soon as she sees the door open she will be out and will probable return to where she came from. Disappearing for who knows how long." He finished. I finished my store. I had enough energy to get me in the air for hours. I dismissed my wings and scales. No reason to have them out when there is no use for them.

"We will find a way said the green on. I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I didn't like the twinkle.

"The only thing I could think of. Is to adopt her. And the only one I think they will except is you Prime." I was getting angry. I threw down knifes at Prime's and guards feet.

"Seems she doesn't like your idea Prime. If you do adopt her Prime. She is a major flight risk. She has disappeared with out a single sighting for four years. She is likely to do it again." Guard told him.

"It is a risk we will have to take. No life form should have lived a life she has been forced to live. I will take her in." he told Guard. I snarled, a spark appeared on both of me knifes. Guard picked up the knife.

"These are scales you sharpened aren't they, Max?" he questioned.

"It's been awhile since I last heard my name, and they are. I shed them once in a while. Make good knifes and arrow heads. Never had to force them out." I snarled at him. He shinks back.

"You humans are nothing but a pain." I snarl at him another spark is caused be thee knife. He drops it in surprise.

"Not all of us, miss." He says as he walks towards an elevator. "You'll see."

"I highly doubt that, guard." I hiss I remain in the raptors.

"I'll bring food next time I come. She needs to eat. She relies on the energy food gives her. To use her powers." He told the robots. I look over to the bots. The white one watches the screen.

"He's gone you can come out now." He calls up. Might as well. I'm still curious about the crystal, and I need to treat my wound. I jump down jumping from bot to bot. careful not to land on there head. I roll when I land on the ground. I stand keeping my arm level. I look to the leader Optimus.

"Take me back." I demand. He shock his head.

"I will not." He denied. I glair at him in defiance.

"I will not stay here. _Humans_ can come and go as they please here. I refuse to be here, when _they_ are here.

"Are you not a human yourself?" the white one asked. I glared at him.

"Never compare me with _them_." I hissed with venom in my voice. "I am a mutant, something humans fear. And when a human is afraid they react illogical. They don't care if they have good intensions or bad. They only cause pain." I hissed.

"Someone just talk like Shockwave," said a pure red bot as he entered the room from a door that was locked a second ago.

"I think it's time for interdictions." Beeped the yellow bot. I knew he beeped, but I understood him.

"It's okay if you don't understand him. Most humans can't." said the white one.

"I understood him, and also agree. I only know his name." I point to Optimus.

"You understood?" Asked the yellow bot. he looked excited that someone understood him. I nodded my head. "Awesome." He beeped excitedy.

"He's Bumblebee, we just call him 'Bee. My name is Arcee." The blue femm introduced herself.

"Name's Bulkhead. Feel free to call me Bulk." The green bot told me.

"My name is Cliffjumper. I'm Arcee's partner." Said the pure red bot.

"Ratchet medic, and your leaking." The white bot stated. I roll my eyes.

"It's called bleeding, Ratchet. One of his bullets hit my wound from earlier. Now what are you. You were not made by humans. I know that much." I looked down at me in concern. I sat down and pulled out my last clean bandage. "I'm going to have to go into town again." I mumble. I start to wrap my arm.

"You are correct. We are not of this earth. We are from the planet Cybertron. Are home world no longer has the capability to sustain us. We found that earth has energon. The Decepticons followed us. We only wish to protect humans from the Decepticons."

"So you need the energon that is here to help you defeat the Decepticons who want earth as their home. To use humans as servants, test subjects and untellable horror. Sorry big guy but already lived thru it. So mind opening a door or window. I don't like cages." I tell him.

I know the big guy has been through a lot. His eyes reflected the horrors he has seen. I don't want to be here. Too many unknowns.

"We can not allow you to leave." he told me.

"I know you want to protect the little guys, but around others I get hurt. Can't blame me for wanting to run. It is what I have always done. I went into that cave, cause I felt the energy in the crystals. They were soothing to me. I went in there to rest before moving to the next area." Cliffjumper smirked.

"So you're a runner." He said in a joking tone. He took several steps forward in a threatening way. My insticts ordered I attack.

"It's what's called a flight risk, Cliffjumper. And I would not corner me if I were you." I warned him. He continued to walk forward. He continued walking forward. I backed up. In this form I am venerable. Squishy.

"You won't harm me." He said. I felt the wall hit my back. I was cornered. My instincts kicked up a notch my eyes changed and I felt my nails grow harder.

"Cliff, she can hurt you." Warned Arcee. He dismissed the warning, and continued to approach. I let it lose.

I transformed fully. Ramming him in the chest. I felt my horns pierce his armor. He fell to the floor. I crouch down ready to ram anyone who gets close. I have been threatened, and I want out. I place my tail at his neck. My tail is barber with four horns that I keep closed unless threatened.

"I'll use ice next." I warn him removing my tail. He smirked I bit him gently lifting him up. "I want out." I tell Prime again. "I refuse to be caged." A ring comes from the computer. Ratchet answers the call.

"What is it, Agent Fowler?" he asked.

"The government has agreed to Prime adopting Maxine, but they have put in a condition. If she runs even once. You have to help get here back and hand her over to the authorities They will enforce this condition in three weeks. If she rejects the offer, she is also to be handed over. I'm sorry but there is nothing else I can do." Guard told us. I looked to the consul.

"Three weeks?" I asked. My freedom is being ripped away.

"That's right, I'm sorry Max. I know all you wanted in that facility was freedom, and after seven years. I know it will be hard." He tried to sympathize.

"If it's any consolation, you were one of the nicer guards." I told him. I was still in my dragon form. I lose it for the hybrid. Me hands return to normal. My tail vanishes, and my eyes return to normal. I stand on my legs. The call ended. I turned to look at Prime.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you. One week, I wish to return to where you brought me stay there for one week then return here." I told him even in this form I am smaller than Prime.

Cliffjumper wasn't bleeding, and the gash was small. He was standing to the side. He was covering it with his hand.

"How do we know you will be there?" he questoned. I looked him in the eye.

"You don't. if you must send someone to check. I was sleeping in one of the caverns close by. I stay in the moutain Caverns cause they have multiple escape routs. Caves for hiding. My scales allow me to hide there with easy. The cave full of crystals," I pointed to the crystal I was sleeping by earlier. "was five miles away from the cavern. I'm sure one such as yourself could find me if you tried. But then again I have learned how to disappear." I tonted him. It's been a long time since I was able to. Cliffjumper just scold.

"Watch it before you get my horns." He warned. I laughed. For the first time in years. It felt good. He was smiling to showing he took no offence.

"I'll be with in twenty miles of the crystal cave. You should see me in the morning I fly high in the sky during that time." I told them promising to be there.

And the rest was history. I never tried to run from the Autobots. Clashed with Cliffjumper often. I was able to save him from Screamer. But just barley We were both lucky that day.

 **SO HOW WAS IT?**


	2. Max meets the new addions

"How do you think she will react to the children?" Bulkhead asked watching his charge from across the room. So far, it has been dumb luck that Maxine had not noticed them. Maxine had never been at base when the children where. Ratchet was granting her a break from the studies. So she had been on patrol or looking for energon whenever the children were at base.

Soon Maxine would not only be returning with much needed energon but to continue her studies, as the government required it.

"You don't think she would attack them, do you?" Bee asked fearful for his charge. He had connected to Raf and he did not want to lose his friend.

"It may be best to introduce them one by one. Let her get used to them. So she doesn't get overloaded with the changes." Arcee advised.

"That would be wise." Optimus agreed.

"Jack would be best to meet her first. He is the calmest of the group."

"But he is the eldest. Raf may be better. She would never hurt a youngling." Arcee argued.

"He doesn't have the courage to do it alone. Miko is not the best option, too loud. Max would most likely attack her music then her." Ratchet cut in.

"Jack shall met her first, then Rafael, then Miko last." Optimus decided. No one chose to argue.

"She comes back tonight. It would be best if we let her rest." Ratchet told them. The meaning clear. 'No humans at base unless absolutely necessary.'

Of course nothing goes as planned. Everyone is called to base when one of the mines was found. Max and Optimus where the first ones to go and fight. The others didn't arrive for another ten minutes.

"Is she out there?" Arcee asked as she and Jack arrived at base.

"Yes, her and Optimus are already out there fighting. Now go help them!" Ratchet yelled opening the Ground Bridge. Arcee charged out leaving Jack confused. The other bots rolled in. they let out their charges before speeding to the ground bridge. Ratchet kept a close eye on the children, mainly Miko. When Optimus called for a ground Bridge the children watched as all the bots come in except for one.

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked. The bots looked between them. Not knowing how to tell them. Even though it was too late to turn back. Once the humans had left the day before everyone had cleaned up the base to make sure Max would be told gently. Now she had to learn all at once without having somewhere to hide.

"You three are not the first to see us." Arcee started.

"You guys know about Mutants right?" Bulkhead asked. The three children all nodded their heads. They all were unaware that Optimus and Max had come back.

"Yeah, we've been told stories about them. The school tells us that they are animals, but I don't believe it." Jack spoke up.

"Neither do I. In science class they told us that they looked human, talked eat, learned, just like we do. They just were born different." Raf added.

"They sound really cool in the stories mom and dad used to tell me in Japan." Miko added on top of that. A small smile appeared on Max's face as she listened.

"Well, your government had a youngling who was a mutant locked up and experimented on her. One day she broke out. About six years later she found an energon mine. Feeling the energy in the crystal she explored the mine. When she heard blaster fire outside. Seeing us she feared she had been found by the humans she tried to run only to be caught by Star Scream. Glaring at the 'con she threw a knife at the 'cons obtic nerve. He let her go in surprise she tried to run again only to be stopped by the rest of the 'cons. She transformed into what you humans called a dragon." Ratchet explained. By that time Max had closed the Ground Bridge and was standing on Optimus shoulder enjoying the story.

"She fault hard. Arcee was the first to act joining in to help her. After the fight she retreated back to the mine, and we brought her home. In order to protect her from the government Optimus adopted her. Since then she has been a part of team Prime." Bulkhead finished.

"She sounds so COOL!" Miko yelled jumping up and down. "When do we get to meet her?" she asked.

"I didn't think I would ever get to met a human, let alone three that didn't care to report me to the government." Max spoke up. A smirk on her face. All the bots jumped in surprise.

"Max!" Cliffjumper yelled at her. He hated when she snuck up on him.

"Your fault for not paying attention Cliff." She rolled her eyes as she stayed with Optimus just because she knew they had no ill will towards mutants did not mean she would trust them. she yawned loudly having only returned less than two hours ago before moving to fight besides the Autobots.

"I think it's time to send the humans home and get Max to her bed before she uses the couch." Ratchet spoke. the team quickly went into motion.


	3. Meeting the Rescue Bots

Disclamer: i only own Max

I had just got done with my mandatory studies when I felt something peak Optimus interest. I went to him over at the control consul. My friends Jack, Miko, and Raf were at school. I finish Ratchets earlier today. Arcee and Bulkhead where scouting for energon, and Cliff was with 'Bee who were patrolling Jasper.

Optimus was just leaving the area wen I caught up.

"Optimus, what's going on?" he turned to look at me.

"A team of Rescue Bots has just entered orbit. I must speak with agent Fowler." He told me. As he began to walk. I walked with him.

"Could I go with you to meet the 'bots?" I asked him. As he began to head for his quarters. Do drought to call the jerk.

"We will see." He tells me. I stop following him. I head over to Ratchet who is trying to repair one of his tools.

"Hey Hatchet, could I cave one of the pads?" I ask him I call out my black wings. He looks at me skeptical.

Come on Ratch, a history one, please." I ask. He scuffs and pulls out a history one.

"Should have known you would asked for history. You prefer those far more than science or engineering." He huffs.

"Hey I like building stuff I just don't like science. To much information, and I'm not like you guys. Where you see it you remember for a long time." I told him I took the pad and flew up to my perch in the rafters on the roof. I leave my com on so I can know when Optimus is ready to go. I was half way through the pad when Optimus came back to the main room.

"Ratchet, I'm going out. Max come down. You are allowed to come a long." He told me. I cheered. I got to leave base. I took the pad and glided to Ratchet's work area, setting down the pad before. Flying up to Optimus shoulder.

"So what's the plan? I know you won't put none combatants in a war zone." I ask.

"They will act as ambassadors to the human race. They will work with a family of rescue workers in Griffin Rock. They will have to pretend they are robots." He told me.

"Robot in disguise while in disguise. Tricky, but there will be at least one who will hate the plan. Most likely the leader of the team." I told him.

"indeed. A good leader should always be concerned for his/her teams safety." He offered me his hand to climb on. I jumped on, dissolving my wings. He transformed around me. He started down the road. I pulled out one of the pads I kept in his dash. He may not have told me where we were going a long way. Just like I loved the air he loved to drive, and I had nothing against that. I feel asleep two hours in.

Timeskip

"Maxine, we are here." I heard Optimus deep voice. He had his door open. I could smell the salt water in the air. I knew we were by the east cost because the sun was beginning to set. We where on a military base. It was almost empty. I saw six humans from were I stood. One came running up. I saw that it was agent Fowler.

"Hello Prime, Max. how was the drive?" he asked as he joined us.

"Pleasant." I told him.

"He's still not letting you fly, huh?" he asked looking to Optimus.

"Since there is the threat of the government taking me away if I run, me still be considered a flight risk, and the fact I'm unstable around white coats or more than four humans without a bot close by. I'm luck to even leave the base." I huffed. The engine rumbled loudly. Meaning we should go some were private so he could speak.

We moved to the hanger that was empty.

"This is the hanger you are cleared to use. The rescue vehicles will be here shortly. The base will be evacuated of all but the air control and main gate workers. All of them have been cleared to learn your secret." agent Fowler told Optimus. I look outside. Prime felt my desire for the air.

"No," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Let her go, Prime. The kid needs to know how to fly if she is going to help you. Can't do that if you keep her grounded. You ground something that's meant for the air too long, they go crazy." I called out my eyes and wings.

I was watching an eagle that was it the air. I learned how to fly thanks to birds of prey. That and kicking myself off a cliff. Not one of my finer moments. I'm lucky to have learned gliding so quickly. I hear Optimus chuckling behind me.

"You just saw that memory didn't you?" I asked accusingly. I glared lightly at him. "Just don't tell Cliffjumper. I don't need something else for him to tease me with next patrol." I told him. We were always looking for dirt for each other. I was winning by one point. We often clashed horns.

"It will stay between the two of us." He promised. I went back to watching the eagle. "Go flying the Rescue Team won't be here for another hour or so." I look at him for a moment.

"Go on before I change my mind." I smiled before taking off in a sprint. Quickly taking to the air. I felt his amusement at my excitement. This was the first time I had permission to fly for pleasure. It was always to take down a flier that was just out of reach, or to help scout for energon, or to patrol the area surrounding base. I kept away from the eagle. There talons can hurt. I flew for I don't know how long. I knew I had to come down when I saw the Rescue Bots ship come in for a landing.

When I landed I stayed hidden behind the door. I saw a human in uniform climb out of the car. I send Optimus a warning and take to the air. Quickly going to Optimus shoulder. The four Cybertronians were surprised by my presence. They had already chosen their vehicle modes. I didn't like the law enforces choice in a paint job.

"This is Maxine Pax. She is my adopted daughter. She doesn't take well around law enforcers of this planet or of other humans. She does not like to be classified as such. She will be sent to check on how you are doing?" The police officer entered the hanger. I growled lightly and open my wings slightly. Optimus noticed and plucked me off his shoulder.

"This is Chief Burns. He will be helping you. He knows our secret and will be helping you keep yours." He told them. I paid attention from Optimus hands. The police chief was facing the wrong way. I laughed from my place.

"Over here," said the fire response bot. Chief Burns blushed in embarrassment. My phone started to ring. I saw it was Cliffjumper.

I was tempted to ignore his call, but then I remember what happened last time I did when I was off base. Man, I thought Ratchet and Arcee were going to kill him. I answered quickly looking to Optimus with a silent apology.

"Cliff, I'm busy." I told him.

"Where in Unicron are you?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Safe, with Optimus. Call you back later. Don't terrorized the others. Bye." I hung up the phone. i looked to the other bots interest.

"This is Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, and Blades." Optimus told me. It was easy to guess who he was talking about.

"Call me Max. most everybot does." I told them. I ignored the police Chief. I had yet to forgive the police. Like I had Fowler. Heatwave and Chase transformed into robot mode. Optimus placed me back on his shoulder.

"Who was this 'Cliff' you were talking to earlier?" questioned Chase.

"Cliffjumper, my partner/guardian. Last time I didn't answer his call. I thought Arcee and Ratchet were going to kill him." I told him.

"You don't like being called human, yet you appear to be one." The law enforcement bot continued. I sighed and glided next to Chief Burns. Optimus tensed up.

"It's fine, Prime." I told him I only called him that if I meant it. "Some humans are different than others thanks to DNA. Or as you would now it MNA. It's different for everyone with the gene. I can transform into a dragon or a hybrid of one. A creature talked about in legends. He," I point to Chief Burns, "is a normal everyday human. No powers, nothing specal when it comes to his genes. No offence." I told him.

"None taken, your explaining better than I could ever hope to do." I nod. I fly back up to Optimus shoulder.

"What's your power level?" he asked me.

"Don't know. Was never told. I was in a science facility until I broke out." I told him. Optimus sent a wave of comfort towards me. Making me relax.

"You were a prisoner?" He asked me partly confused. I stopped laughing trying to regain myself. The 'bots why didn't know me. Looked highly uncomfortable.

"A six year old in a cage. Who over hears how she could be the perfect weapon with a little work. One who was tested on scales pulled out wings cut, and let's not add just lost her family to a fire, feels like a prisoner." I hissed. The Rescue Bots looked amongst themselves. I turned to them.

"Your mission has been assigned and you have excepted. Keep your secret as best you can. For the punishment will not come from any Autobot, but most likely the humans. They act out on their fear, and that is what makes them dangerous." I told them. I took to the air flying out of the hanger. I would know when Optimus wanted me to come back.

I landed on a near by roof. I called up Cliffjumper. We talked back and forth sharing information. Miko played a prank on Ratchet. Jack had to work a double shift so he didn't come to base. Raf was sick so he had to go home.

I saw Optimus come out of the hanger the Rescue Bots close behind him. Optimus wanted me to come back. So I jumped off the roof of the hanger and landed in fount of him. Scaring the Rescue bots.

"Called Cliff, everything is fine." I told him.

"You like high places?" asked the helicopter bot. He look very timid.

"I find high places my favorite place to be, Blades." I told him. I saw the eagle coming down. "I learned to fly thanks to watching birds-of-prey. That and doing something that I am not telling you about." I heard Optimus chuckle behind me.

"Heights are not something you need to be afraid of. If you fall you can trust your team to be their to catch you." I told him coming up and patting his foot.

"You got that right." Said Heatwave who came up and put a comforting hand on Blades shoulder.

"You're the team leader, correct?" I asked the fire response bot looked to be a proud bot, but he seemed to be open to change.

"I am." He said.

"Watch out for your team. Humans and mutants may look small, but" I transform to my dragon form to help prove my point. "We can do a lot of damage. Never judge a book by it cover. It's an old human saying. Never judge something by how it looks but by what it does. I hope it helps you, Heatwave." I told him I let my dragon form fade away. He looked like he was thinking hard on my words.

"Thanks, Max." He told me.

"Do what I can. I'll be seeing you later." Optimus transformed and opened his door. "Rescue Bots, good luck." I called before hoping in.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge." Optimus called over the com. The ground bridge opened once I was out of Optimus cab. I was snatched up by Cliffjumper.

"Where have you been. We were supposed to go on patrol hours ago." He had a smile on his face.

"I told you with Prime. Now put me down. Unlike you I need air." I gasp out. He released me. Dropping me. I'm glad I had my wings out when he grabbed me. I glared up at him. He looked sheepishly at me rubbing the back of his head.

I shake my head and go over to the elevated area. I saw Ratchet and I couldn't help but laugh. He had several bumper stickers all over his legs.

"Quiet youngling, or it will be you taking blasted things off." He growled. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't help but laugh when I read one of them. Saying 'I NEEDED THAT!' he growled next thing in know he's throwing human size wrenches.

I was laughing as I dodged the tools. To me this is how Ratchet shows his love. By being his gruff angry caring self. Perfect way to end a day.

So how was it?


	4. Scraplets

I was getting a call from a unknown number. Optimus warned me that Heatwave or the other Rescue Bots would call. I answered.

I was right it was Heatwave, calling about a transfer.

"Heatwave it hasn't even been a week." I signed, rubbing my forehead. I had just finished my science studies. The big bang theory is so stupid, and when Ratchet goes on and on comparing human and Cybertronian theories. O primus, you just want to punch something.

"It's not working are partners don't want anything to do with us." He told me. I flew up to my personal area in the raters. picking up the data pad that had the information on the Burns family, and Chase's report. After a little editing. He adds a little to much. Queue sarcasm.

"You revealed yourself to your partners. I knew in the end they would know, and you made Cody your liaison. Which was a smart choice. The younger generation is more open with change, and they are easier to get along with. I can understand how you don't like you partner." I told him. Looking over Kade's file.

"Actually Chief Burns and myself make an excellent team." Spoke up Chase. I smile lightly.

"I'm glad to hear, but you and Chief Burns don't make a full team. Heatwave, I will not be moving you. Optimus placed you there for reason. His reasons can be hard to find sometimes. Be open with your partners. You are new to them as much as they are new to you. Both sides must sacrifices something. Talk with Cody he can help you." I told them as I hung up the phone. I sighed again.

I looked threw Chase's report some more. I could take out a lot more words, but I need to keep practicing with reading Cybertronian. Ratchet's data pads get boring after awhile. History one included. I felt Optimus enter the base. I look to my phone's clock to see that it was close to Midnight. I yawned.

The scouting and patrol of Jasper was so boring I almost fell asleep in the air. Ratchet is working on a new project. Making a com unit that will follow with the transformation with a small visor that only covers one of my eyes. Optimus thinks it's a good idea. So I don't really have a choice. Although it means I don't have to hold a phone to my ear when I fly. I had to stand still for at least two hours! That is no easy task.

"Maxine, come down." I heard Optimus order. I set down the pad and called out my wings. I landed at his feet.

I yawned again, swaying side to side. Optimus picked me up gently cradling me in his armored chest. Showing a side in him that he only showed me and Ratchet. It was nice sometimes. Other times just annoying. I felt him walking. I felt soothing emotions pulse thru him to me. I quickly feel asleep.

Timeskip

I woke up to the phone ringing.

"Yes," I said not bothering to look at the number.

"Sorry to wake you, I was trying to reach Optimus." Said a very young voice. Optimus name put me on edge.

"Who is this." I demand. By Unicorn if I let any human hurt the 'bots.

"My name is Cody. Why do you ask?" said the boy, now known as Cody. I look at the number to see the number. It's the same one the Rescue Bots used last night.

"Sorry Cody. I get defense when someone I don't know uses Dads name. Forgive me. I am the one who acts as the liaison between the Rescue Bots and the Autobot soldiers. What do you need, Cody?" I asked him kindly.

"It's okay. I just wanted to ask some question on the bots. You know like there history. What it was like on Cybertron. Things like that."

"Quick question Cody. It's completely off topic. Are you good with computers?" I asked him. Based on Chase's reports Cody obeisance most of the rules, is sometimes right in the middle of the problem, now for the final clue.

"Yeah, I work in the control center." He told me.

"I'll be three of our humans personalities all rolled into one. They made a good choice with you. Anyway back on track. Don't you think you should ask the team that? I mean, it was their home." I asked. The Rescue Team needs to bond if they are to succeed.

"I guess," he said sadly. I saw Optimus shift a little in his sleep across the room.

"Cody, you are the core of the team. You are what's keeping them together. You won't fail. You wanna know why?" I asked him. Talking to him like I would Raf.

"Why?" he asked hope in his voice.

"You have called me, wanting to know more about the bots. Most likely with out there knowledge or permission just so you could help them, right?" I asked Optimus was awake now. Looking at me.

"Yeah," he said a little embarrassed.

"Because you already see them as family. I bet you will do all you can to keep them there. Just know this their not leaving anytime soon." a small smile on my face.

"Thanks for your help," he trailed off.

"My name is Max, Cody Burns. And no problem. Call when ever you want. Just know I might not answer." I told him. Optimus was up and had moved to his desk next to the door.

"Bye, and thanks again Max." he told me before hanging up. I sighed before falling back a into bed.

"Rough morning?" asked Optimus. Not looking up from his pads. I felt his amusement strong in the bond.

"The team is having trouble getting along. All of the Burns who live in the firehouse now know of the Rescue Bots. Cody was looking for info on the bots to help them settle in." I huffed. He knew their would be trouble. He just wanted to get out of more work.

"Sound like the beginning of a strong team." He told me. I show me head.

"Their not a team yet, Optimus. Their a team and a family. Both trying to work as a group." I told him thinking back to the beginning.

Team Prime was barely a team when I joined. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and I were loners. Arcee and Cliffjumper were a good team. Seeing how they are partners. Ratchet stayed at base constantly losing his temper. And Optimus bless his spark did his best to keep it all together. We got better with time till one day we became a family. Growing bigger with Jack, Raf, and Miko, joining in the fun.

"It will work." He told me strongly.

"It sounds like your trying to convince yourself more than me. If it does work it's only thanks to the boy named Cody." I told him as I grabbed my clothes I needed for the day.

I ran out of Optimus and mine shared quarters. Ratchet would have a fit if I don't get there in thirdly seconds for my lessons. And I personally don't need to dodge any wrenches this morning. I just got to his work station when he arrive.

"You were almost late, youngling." He scolded.

"Better then being late, ratchet. And if you want to blame anyone blame Optimus. He gave me a job." I told him.

"Oh," he asked looking to the hallway I just came out of.

"Talk to him about it. So what are we learning to day?" I ask hoping Ratchet does not say we are continuing yesterdays studies.

"We are continuing your studies on the big bag theory." He picked me up before I could bolt for Cliffjumper.

"Even though it is highly flawed…" I stopped paying attention. This is going to be another long day.

"I hope your suffering children. I hope you are suffering as much as I am." I mumble out as quietly as I could. Silently cursing the government for making me do this.

Timeskip

"Cliff, lets get out of here!" I yelled Ratchet just cleared me from mandatory learning and I want to be gone before he changes his mind again.

Cliffjumper was on the other side of the room, reading a datapad. He smiled up at me, and transformed. I quickly got in and he speed quickly drove out of base.

"So how was learning with Doc bot?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You try to listen to him when he goes on and on comparing human and Cybertionian theories. It is torture. I think that is exactly what the government wanted. To dive me crazy." I huff looking out Cliff's windows.

Cliff stopped and opens his door. I step out, and he engages his holo-form. He was six foot three. Red leather jacket. Red polo, blue jeans, white ten gallon cowboy hat, and black boots.

"I tried once, though my processor was melting." He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on little sis. If anyone can handle Ratchet, its you and Optimus. You'll be fine." He told me. I grumbled. Sometimes I really hate it when Cliffjumper opens his mouth. My stomach started to growl.

"You hungry little sis?" his voice showing his amusement.

"Just get me to town." I blanched. I hate there fast food. Nothing against Jack but I have always hated fast food. Tasted horrible compared to the animals I used to hunt.

I can't hunt anymore, because that means bring someone along. The Autobots to big and to loud. Miko to loud, Raf to gentle, Jack is the only possibility, and he is not around long enough for a good hunt. Fowler out of the question.

Cliffjumper's radio turned on.

"Cliffjumper, return to base." Came Ratchet's voice.

"Is it important Ratchet. I need to get some food in Max." I glair at his smug look.

"Get take out, then get back here." He demanded before cutting the line.

"You heard the bot. lets get a move on. His holo-form flickered out of existence. I pulled out my phone and called the local pizza parlor.

"Let's get, Cliff." He obliged and speed down the road.

Timeskip

I was on the couch reading Chase's weekly report. They had succeed in becoming a team like Optimus and Cody wanted. Dealing with a fling lobster was a funny thing to read. Cody was a quick thinker. A good thing to have in any line of work.

Just then Bumblebee pulled in from picking up the children. Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper just got back from polar expiration duty. And were defrosting under Ratchet's watch. Bulkhead was offering some resistance. Arcee and Optimus were about to go to see if they could discover anything more on their artic find.

"Hey Max, what are you reading?" asked Jack.

"Cybertionian," I told him. A bag was placed next to me from Bee. I looked at it smelling the food.

"Thanks Bee." I told him.

"No problem, just eat it all. I have a bad feeling your going to need all the energy you can get." He told me. I looked up at him weirdly.

"A bad feeling?" I question. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys want to play some video games?" asked Raf as he joined us. He asked as he looked up to 'Bee. All the seriousness he held a moment ago, was gone and replaced with playfulness that matched his age.

"Hey Jack you want to play?" asked Miko as she took the remote out of Raf reach.

"Sorry Miko, not my thing." He told her as he sat down one the couch next to me.

"What, you afraid you'll lose. To a girl." She taunted him.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead I need you over here." Called Ratchet.

"You are so on." He grabbed the remote from her. I rolled my eyes. Raf sat down sad. I was not the only one to notice.

"Hey Raf you want to take Miko on for me?" He asked Raf smiled and politely declined the offer.

"Come on Max. I promised Optimus I would spar you." Said Cliffjumper. I sighed. Of course. When I planned on having a lazy weekend. I grabbed the coffee. It was cold, which is gross, and chugged it.

"Bye guys." I told the others before jumping over the railing calling on my height. "Let's go, Cliff. I told him running for the sparring room. Faster we star the faster we are done. As we were sparing I heard something in the walls.

"Cliff wait a second." I tell him stepping back. I was tiring from the workout. I was breathing hard. While Cliff had his vents on high. "You hear that?" I ask turning to the noise.

"No, what do you hear?" He asked. He knew I don't like to tease in the middle of a spar. I start to follow the sound.

"Something is in the walls, something that does not sound like a human." I told him. I looked to him.

"Going to get Ratchet. You follow the sound. Be carefully." He told me as he drove off. I fully transformed, and followed the sound. I came across Raf who was pretending to be in the arctic. I smiled at him. He was young untouched by the evil in this world. Suddenly whatever made the sound stopped. I heard more farther off.

"Hey little guy, where did you come from?" He asked it caught my attention. "The 'bots never said anything about pets." I walked over to him. When I saw the creature I was scared. I bit the back of Raf's shirt and smashed the scraplet. Once I was sure it was dead I put Raf down.

"I am sorry, Raf. But that thing is very dangerous. Not to us but to the bots. It's called a scraplets. They eat all metal. Including living metal. Such as the bots. We must warn them." I told Raf picking up the dead scraplet.

"Why you killed it" asked Raf.

"Because there is never just one. Even now I can hear them eating. Moving thru the walls. They might be why the ground bridge is not working. Hurry we must warn them. I hand him the scraplet and place him on my back.

I ran for the control center as fast as I could without worrying about Raf falling off. Before entering I dissolved back to human. Careful of Raf. "Ratchet, we have a really big problem." I told him. Cliff was talking with Ratchet as he was trying to fix the ground bridge. I took the scraplet from Raf's hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked in horror. Getting everyone's attention

"It is. It's a scraplet. The find must have been a scraplet trap. When it landed in the artic they were in stasis. When we brought them home." I shivered from the stories they had told me.

"So big deal, there little. How much damage could they do?" Asked Miko arigetly. I growled at her. These things were here. Not only was my family in danger. One half was going to be eaten, and the other half was going to freeze. All thanks to these things. They did enough damage already.

"Miko, they eat metal espessualy living metal. They eat you from the inside out. Going for the juicy bits first. And they leave nothing. Not even your optics." Bulkhead told her. I shivered. I don't want my family hurt.

"I'm sealing the area. They can't take the cold let's use this against them." I told them I headed for the hallway that we found the first scraplet. I saw hundreds of them milling around the area that once held only one. I blew the ice. Careful not to touch the fuel lines. I saw a leak in one so I repaird it. It was difficult but it needed to be done. I heard Bulkhead's girlish scream. I ran to him to see him strugling against cords.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Asked Miko who was armed with monkey wrench.

"No, Yes maybe, could we not talk about it?" He asked embarrassed that she had seen that.

"Are you alright, Bulkhead?" I ask making myself known. I stepped out of the shadow I was in.

"Whoa," said Miko. I paid her no mind.

"Fine, just a bunch of cables." He said pulling one down. Suddenly hundreds of scraplets fell on top of us. I froze the roof. Trying to stop more from coming.

The ones who made it thru attacked Bulkhead. There was nothing I could do. The area was two small to use my tail. And Miko was too close. It I used my ice I could kill them both. I settled for clearing his back with my claws. It was hard because he would not stop moving.

Bulkhead stepped on my tail in his panic. I shrieked. He fell over. Miko was hitting what she could but it was not enough. Bulkhead open fire hitting as many as he could. I to was starting to panic. I thought quickly, and spat ice at a wall close to us. The Scraplets began to slow down. Until they stopped completely.

Miko went around hitting all of them till she was sure they were dead. I sat fire at the roof melting my ice many frozen scraplets fell. None of them moving.

"So not fair. Your a fire ice, breathing black dragon!" She exclaimed as she took cover under me.

"Finish making sure they are dead. I will tend to Bulkhead." I told her turning to Bulk. He was leaking energon. He was okay, but he needed help. Time to see if Ratchets lessons were paying off. I patched him up as best I could. I needed to get him to Ratchet. Only he could help him more.

"Come on Bulk lets get you to Ratchet. He can help you more than I can." I told him biting his arm to help him up. He swayed back and forth on his feet. I got under one of his arms and helped stabilized him.

"Easy Bulk, easy. Your still leaking energon." I told him as I support him. We walked slowly to the control center. On the way we come a crossed Cliffjumper, Raf and Bumblebee. The two Cybertronians were injured. Cliff pats my snout when I touched him lightly.

"I'm good little sis. Don't you worry." He told me. I couldn't help but worry for all of them. I wine a little. Not feeling up to talking.

"Lets go to Ratchet. We all need to get patched up and you need to refuel." He told me. I nod my head and begin to walk slowly still supporting Bulkhead, much to his displeasure.

When we got to the main room it turned into a disaster. Scraplets were swarming Ratchet and Jack, and when we arrived they came at us. I acted without thought and blasted them with ice. Thankfully it didn't coat the walls. I took most of them out with the blast, but it wiped me out. I collapsed bring Bulkhead with me.

I couldn't stand back up. I watched as the humans did what they could to keep my family safe. For that I was thankful.

Once the invading Scraplets were gone the bots all gathered around thee med bay. 'Bee looked bad. By far Bulkhead looked the best out of all of them, most likely thanks to the patch I gave him.

Jack came up to me with my food from earlier.

"You hungry?" he asked. I knew he was uncomfortable with the situation. I grabbed the bag of food gently from his hand and swallowed it all.

"Thank you, Jack" I told him before shakily getting up. I walked over to the small shelf in Ratchet work station and grabbed the large energon crystal that was kept there. I set it down before laying next to it. Cliff and Bee next to me. I laid a wing over Bee. I knew time was running out for Optimus and Arcee, and there was a chance we were already too late.

I don't get it I repaired most of the damage but the ground bridge still won't reserve power." Ratchet exclaimed in irritation.

"The power supply, Ratchet. The energon is not getting to the bridge." I huffed. I felt Cliff try to move only to fall. I was able to cushion his fall.

"Watch it Cliffjumper." I warned he is made of metal I am not. See the problem here.

"Of course. Someone needs to find the leak and patch it." He said. "But who,"

"We will." Jack spoke up. Rat and Milo joining him. "I mean are not metal. They won't hurt us." He explain. I was pinned by Cliff and 'Bee. I was not comfortable, but I knew they were.

"Usually I would find your fleshyness your last engaging property. But that is not the point today." Said Ratchet.

"Take my tools, you might need them." I told Jack. I could hear the main hive. I was afraid for my family. They left with the tools taking with them a crowbar, a wrench, and a fresh fire extinguisher.

The whirling was getting closer. I moved the others till I was free. I may not have much strength but I could still defend my family.

I began to take the strength from the energon crystal. Something I rarely did.

"Max be careful. If you try to hard you'll take our energon." Ratchet scolded. I made no move to acknowledge him. When I saw the crystal turn black I stopped draining energy.

"We need to get the scrapers out and Optimus and Arcee in. But if the away team comes in first the scrapers will have no reason to leave." Said Bulkhead, as Ratchet sat down next to the others. I laid at their feet conserving my strength. Bee looked really bad.

"We need bait." Stated Ratchet.

"No, I will not allow it." I snarl turning on him. Bulkhead looked past me. A look of fear on his face. I looked to what he saw the scrapers.

"Ratchet, it done. The ground bridge is back up!" yelled Jack as he and the children came running over. Ratchet stood up and activated the ground bridge.

I moved to Ratchet's side as I did Bulkhead hit me in the back of the head. Causing me to fall when I picked myself back up. Bulkhead was running down the bridge. All the scraplets following him. Once they were all gone I rushed out the bridge.

I was meet by the cold air, Bulkhead on the ground, and Optimus and Arcee covered in ice. I moved to Bulkhead's side and started to pick him up. Dismissing my tail and horns leaving my wings, height, and scales.

"We would invite you in, but the base is a mess." I told them as I shivered in the air. I help get them back to base with little trouble.

I fell asleep in Optimus lap once I sat after helping getting the others to the medical births.


	5. Aliens in Griffien Rock

My phone starts going off during engineering. Ratchet was not happy.

"Sorry Ratchet." I tell him before shrinking back to normal size. When I pull it out I see a video.

It was the Griffin Rock News. Talking about aliens. Suddenly the feed cut. I looked up to Ratchet.

"Sorry teach. Got to go." I ran for Optimus who was in our quarters.

"Dad problem. Big problem." I sent the part of the Video I had. "Could I go to Griffin Rock? I'll be okay, promise." He thought it over.

"Go, but stay out of sight unless it is absolutely necessary." He told me. I ran for my area grabbing my quiver and bag of supplies.

"Yes sir," I tell him as I run out. I use my short range ground bridge remote to lock on to Griffin Rock. I opened the ground bridge and run thru. Once I was thru I entered a free fall over the fire house. I call for my wings before landing on the roof. I pull out my phone and call Cody's number.

"Hello?" the boy sounded slightly afraid.

"Hello Cody, its me, Max. I saw the TV reports. Do you need help?"

"The SEDI Dish it's pulling all the power. The bots are going to destroy it, but no one's with them. And there's a news reporter there." Cody was almost yelling.

"I'll take care of it Cody. Don't worry about a thing." I reassured him.

"Thank you," he said as he hung up. I looked to the SEDI dish I call on my scales and wings. Moving quickly I see three people. A reports van and a civilians car. The rescue bots passed them. The one in a white coat tried to wave them down shouting something. I went past them careful for none to see me.

The 'bots destroyed the dish. I came up behind them. Heatwave was about to say something. I put a finger to my lips.

"I'm going to use this like a remote. It will show the directions on your HUD. I will be posing as government. Part of the branch that built you." I told them. They all nodded. I pushed the control forward and towards the TV reporter.

"Robots without masters, could they be our aliens" said the reporter.

"Not so fast there, sir." I told him. The scientist put me on edge. The crystal in my bag helped.

"I am mister Prescott. And who are you."

"I an Agent Pax of Nest operation. We are the ones who built the bots." I told him I saw the Burns come up behind them.

"They were acting under orders. The Burns were trapped in the Power Plant. I was already here to perform an expectation when Cody called saying they needed some help. Now," I turn to the Rescue Bots. "Return to the Burns. Mission successful." They walked to the Burns. I pulled the key out of the fake remote.

"Thanks Max." yelled Cody. I nodded to him.

"Well Um. Can you explain this?" he asked holding up a recorder.

"Soon ten ships will arrive. Followed by ten more."

"Hold on that's from a movie I watched tonight." Said Cody as he stepped forward.

"You sure bud?" asked he engineer.

"Yeah, its called the Island of Tatui." Said Cody. I shock my head.

"I was called out of the only class I like to take because you had to catch a movie line. Unbelievable." I huff I walk over to the Rescue bots. I look to Chief Burns "Mind if I ride with?" I asked his shook his head no.

"Robots transform please," they all did as they were asked I got into Chase.

"How did you?" asked Heatwave.

"Know? I set a net over the internet. I know if talk of aliens and paranormal is ever reported. And when a picture of you guys hits the web. I have to erase it. To make sure MECH and the 'cons don't see it. Team Prime has to do it often. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper are the photobombs. If you really look you could find it before we erase it." I told them.

"You know Bumblebee?" asked Blades sounding full of excitement.

"Yes, he's like my older protective brother." I laugh a little. Remembering how he reacted when we played hide and seek. Man he went berserk.

"How did you get here so fast?" Asked Cody.

"A ground Bridge. Think of it as a portal to anywhere on earth on demand. I landed on your roof." I told them.

"Cool" said the fire rescue Burns.

"Alright I know the Bots Chief Burns and Cody. Mind telling me your names?" I asked. I hate being left in the dark.

"My names Danni." said the pilot.

"Gram," the engineer.

"Kade, how do you know the bots, and how was it you made the excuse so easily?" asked Kade in an acusing tone.

"I am under the protection of the Autobots. I have been for years. In exchange I offer backup. Sometimes that means being the face as the others put it. Like I did back there. The badge is real though. It's only to be used in emergencies. Like earlier. I am the liaison between the Rescue team and the soldiers. Optimus would have done it, but Ratchet forbid it. To much work will pull you down, or something like that." I explain. Not telling him that I was a mutant or Optimus adopted daughter.

"So how is team Prime?" asked Heatwave.

"The answer is still no, Heatwave. Not only do I say it but Optimus too. But to answer your question recovering from a scraplet infestation." I felt Chase shudder.

"Scraplets here. On earth?" asked Boulder in fear.

"Yeah, if you guys pick up an energon signal in the artic don't go. That is the Scraplets." I warned them.

"We are never going to the artic." Heatwave ordered.

"Hey hey hey. What are these Scraplets anyway."

"The most vile rodents on Cybertron." Said Boulder.

"Scraplets are somewhat like parasites and wolves combined. They eat metal, especially living metal. Before Monday I had only heard of them. I may not be made of metal but they freak me out." I said griping Chase's set. He cleared his intakes I look down as my hands. They had turned to claws.

"Sorry Chase," I apologized. Retracing my claws.

"It is alright. Many have had similar reactions when speaking of Scraplets." he told me a small smile on his face.

We arrived at the fire house there were words exchanged between the bots and their partners. Suddenly a car engine sounded. I turned to see Cliffjumper coming into the garage. When the door shut Cliffjumper transformed looking down in disappointment.

"Cliff, what are you doing here?!" I asked surprised that he was here.

"You knew there were more bots here but didn't tell me." He asked saying it like I betrayed him. "Come on little sis. I thought we didn't keep secrets." He said picking me up. I struggled to get away what would happen next. He started tickling me. I was laughing uncontrollable. Then I started sneezing. Which meant fire coming out of my nose. Next thing I knew I was soaked.

When I looked to Cliff he looked like a sad wet puppy. I couldn't help but laugh causing me to sneeze some more, but this time it was ice. Cliff yelped from the sudden cold. I called out my wings to get out of his reach. Still laughing.

"She flying, she breaths fire and ice. Now that is just no far." Said Danni. Suddenly my phone went off it was Optimus. I put a finger to my lips.

"Hi Optimus," I answered.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Cliff showed up." I told him.

"Don't get into much trouble."

"Yes sir. We'll head back soon." I told him.

"Be safe my daughter.

"Yes father." I told him as I hung up. I looked to Cliff sadly. He transformed and opened his driver side door.

"Hold on, Optimus is your father?" asked Gram as he stepped forward.

"Yeah," I told him looking over to him.

"You said that you are being protected by them. Were you lying?" asked Kade.

"No, Optimus took me in to protect me from the cruelty you humans possess. They protect me from others who would do me harm." I told him. Cliffs frame rose up some because of the topic. "We don't like to talk about it. Chase, shorten your reports a little. Heatwave, start sending reports. I'm only asking for a paragraph. Chase add the energon consumption. I need to start sending you guys energon. I need to know how much." I ordered. Optimus and Ratchet are getting on my tail about how I need to do my job.

"Yes ma'am."

"You got it."

"I'll stop by for an inspection later. Know this, I'm one who doesn't believe in calling ahead." I told them as I was about to jump in.

"And Cody call whenever you need help. I'll try to be available, and good work with the team.


	6. Imposter

_I only own Max_

I had just got back to base from patrol of Jasper. Bulkhead was telling Miko stories about his long lost friend Wheeljack. Bulkhead was usually sad when he told me stories of the Wreckers.

"There we were, trapped between a scrapping pit and a horde of vieacons." I knew exactly which story he was telling. I flew up behind him.

"You had nowhere to go. Wheeljack pulled out his last grenade and charged the Decepticons, and Sea Spray came out of nowhere leading the other Wreckers saving your aft." I finished landing on the railing next to Miko.

"Come on, Max, I wanted to tell the story." He wined. I just shock my head.

"You told me that story so many times it got boring Bulk. Anyway, you usually hate talking about your time with the Wreckers, because you miss them." I asked looking up to him.

"A new Autobot is coming." Miko said in a singsong voice.

"Oh?"

"Wheeljack will be here by tomorrow if he puts the metal to the petal." Said Bulk excitedly. I smiled. We might be Bulkhead's family now, but the Wreckers was his first. I am honored I get to meet one and maybe fight by his side.

"That's great news, Bulkhead. I'm happy to meet him." He smiled down at me.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet him." I could right now picture Bulk as a fan girl about to meet her crush. I chuckled.

"Can't wait, but right now I need to write my report. See Ya later." I waved goodbye.

Timeskip

Wheeljack seemed different than the stories Bulkhead told me. I didn't hold to it. Bulk tends to exaggerate his stories sometimes.

Heatwave and Chase's reports came in. heatwave's was a short paragraph, and Chase's. Oh primus that is a whole lot of words! Bulkhead seemed a little jumpy. His jumping put me on guard. Optimus and Cliffjumper where out scouting for energon. The old saying Primes don't party. Sure he'll get you a gift then he's gone. No stopping him.

Ratchet was working on the ground bridge, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were playing lob ball. Miko, Jack, Raf, and Arcee were watching them as someone would watch a tennis match. Wheeljack was thrown back a couple passes. As he walked back he stopped and watched Ratchet tending to the bridge.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. I looked up from my reading.

"I am running a diagnostic. The bridge is down for repairs." Ratchet told him.

"How long will it be down?" the question raised my guard.

"An hour maybe longer. Why is there somewhere you wish to go?" asked Ratchet. Wheeljack didn't look so much like a friend right now. I put out the lockdown code. All info on the computer was now locked the only ones who could get into it was Ratchet, Optimus and Arcee.

"No, just want to bring some hurt to the Decepticons." He told us before going back to the lobbing ball. I looked to Ratchet.

"Did that seem a little strange to you?" I asked. Ratchet shock his head no, before going back to his work. I flew up to my perch careful for no one to see me. I could watch everything without anyone seeing me from up there.

Bulkhead's guard seemed to get higher and higher up. Arcee noticed and talked to him about it. Bulk seemed to get even more uncomfortable when Miko suggested a drive. Bulk demanded a story from Wheeljack. It proved that Wheeljack was an imposter.

Wheeljack made a quick dive for Miko. I grabbed my quiver and vest that held my knives. I stayed in the rafters calling my scales

"Let the girl go." Ordered Bulkhead. He called out his blaster. Arcee her blades. Jake and Raf ran to cover. The fake held up his blaster to Miko. I pulled out my bow taking aim for his optic nerve.

"I don`t think so. Lord Starscream found your friend. It was so easy to catch him. He is right now with lord Starscream." Said the imposter as he walked backwards. The ground bridge beeped indicating that the systems were ready. He inputs some info before opening the bridge. "Long live Lord Starscream."

"You wish faker." I mumbled as I lose the arrow. It hit him dead in the optic. He dropped Miko in his pain. Bulkhead swiped her up and placed her in the human area. Keeping his blaster level with the imposter. Suddenly a new Wheeljack came running down the ground bridge. He blindsided the imposter.

"Might want to close the bridge doc." He told Ratchet. Ratchet closed the bridge without complaint. The two Wheeljacks stalked each other. Bulkhead moved into assist only to be stopped.

"He's mine." I lowered my bow. He made his claim. I have no right to interfere. I glided off from my place. The fight was hard to follow. I could only tell which was the 'bot or 'con thanks to the damaged optic. The fight was over quickly.

"You mind opening the bridge to the same quartets? I'd like to take out the trash." He asked picking up the defeated one.

"Solar," I spoke up. Speaking the well known code word. Wheeljack smirked.

"Prime," he responded. I put my bow back in the quiver.

"I have heard much about you, Wheeljack." I told him.

"Mind opening the bridge, Doc. I want to return something." He picked up the imposter. Ratchet opened the bridge. I saw Wheeljack activated the grenade on Imposter.

"Well that was fun." He said. He turned to us. "So what did the big lob tell you about me?" I saw Bulk smile at him.

"Nothing that can't be retold. Mind telling us a story?" I asked as I sat on the railing. Wheeljack sat on the boxes that they use as a couch.

"Well let's see there's the battle of onyx, or the battle of-" he continued listing battles. Miko, of course, wanted to hear all of them. We went thus the rest of the night with no trouble. I asked more code words. Wheeljack responded each time giving some of his own in a joking tone.

Timeskip

"Seems you all had a busy night." Optimus said as he walked up behind me. I was reading more into the reports. A snow day in July gone wrong.

"You could say that. Sometimes I wish you where a prime that partied." I smiled up at him. He shook his head.

"I have never been one to party." He told me.

"I know big guy. Doesn't mean we don't miss you." I told him as I forwarded The Rescue Bots reports to his datapad that was in his servo. It blinked telling me he had received it. "Heatwave is still asking for a transfer." I told him.

"Noted." With that he sat down at his desk and began to read the reports.


	7. First Incounter with MECH

My phone started ringing as I was practicing my flying in the canyons close to base. I know immediately that it was the Rescue Bots.

"What is it." I answered. Landing atop the canyon.

"This is Chase, I am reporting to the emergency channel." I immediately started to record the conversation.

"What happened?" I asked looking towards base.

"We were investigating a break in at the hall of inspiration, when Kade and Heatwave moved in without permission. The thief's fired at them. Heatwave sacrificed himself for Kade. Blades, Boulder, Gram, and Dani came in to assist. The thieves opened fire hitting Boulder and Blades. They are currently MIA."

"Understood, I'll tell Optimus immediately. Good luck Chase. You'll find them." I told him as I hanged up the phone.

I sent the recording to Optimus as well as telling him I was heading for Griffin Rock. I had several stashes not only in Jasper but on the way to Griffin Rock.

As I was leaving the canyon a message from Optimus popped up. He told me to remain and let this unfold. Without my interference. I sighed and looked to the north east. "I'm sorry Cody. But you guys are on your own." I flew back to base to see the children going threw the ground bridge.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" I asked as I joined Raf next to the control center.

''The D.I.N.G.l.S. was attacked. By humans." I was worried. I knew what humans could do, and I did not wish my past on any Cybertronian, including Megatron.

"What can I do?" I asked wanting something to do.

"Nothing I'm afraid." I growl.

"I refuse to do nothing. I'm not asking, open the Ground Bridge and let me help. The children can't do this alone." I told him..

"You know the risks of getting on a moving train!" he yelled.

"Then drop me next to the tracks." I told him. He huffed.

"Fine but be careful." He warned opening the bridge. I ran out to see a helicopter moving to land on a train car. I transformed into my dragon form and ran after the train. I easily started gaining ground. I spit fire as a warning to the helicopter. I kept pace with the back of the train. My comlink started beeping before a message come through.

'Well, if it isn't the mutant.' The male voice said smugly.

"Corporal," I growled. Remembering his tone and voice.

'Good to know you remember me.' He chuckled. I lunched myself into the air aiming for the copter. It pulled up getting out of harms way. I hover in place waiting for his move.

'Now, now, what did I teach you about attacking me?' a rocket detected from the copter. I quickly dived out of the way.

"You missed," I gloated.

'Did I?' he asked, sarcasm thick in this voice. I remembered the train.

"This isn't over Corporal." I growled taking off to intercept the rocket. I wasn't fast enough and blew the tracks.

"Ratchet the tracks are gone. I have to stop the train!" I told him turning to the approaching train.

'You have to stop it or the entire state will be destroyed!' he yelled. I backed up two steps then charged forward. Hitting head first digging in with my claws. It kept pushing forward. I grabbed the engine with my front two paws and continued to push back. The train stopped three feet before the track stopped. I let it go disconnecting the engine from the rest of the train incase it started again.

I walked to where the children were. Rafael jumped out and hugged my right for leg.

"You okay, Max?" he asked quietly I could barely hear him. I nod my head, panting too hard too speak.

"That was So COOL!" Miko yelled on the top of her lungs. I looked to the helicopter that was watching us. I moved to where I was standing over the children wings spread in a threatening manner.

'Maybe next time Scale.' Corporal said over the radio. I growled. A engions rumbling came from the ground in front of us. I spare a quick glance to see it was Optimus.

I hear the scream of another rocket I look up to see he had fire one at the train car. I jumped up using my wings getting in the rockets path. It hit throwing me down. It hurt, my body was throbing all over. I tried to stand so I could show Corporal I was not a push over anymore. I could barely stand on my four paws and I could feel my energy draining. The helicopter moved on. Optimus finally arrived. I felt his servos on where me neck meets my shoulders.

"Maxine," he says softly. I lean into his frame tired and ready for sleep. I heard foot steps rushing towards us.

"Max are you alright?"

"You just got hit with a rocket!" Miko yelled. Gathering my straighten I stepped away from Optimus.

"Maxine," Optimus repeated. His meaning obvious he wanted to know what I was planning.

"Send Cliff after me." I told him shifting my wings open testing them.

"Your hurt you need to return to base." Rafael told me.

"Not with out a cleaning. Corporal has access to military codes he could have placed a tracker on the rocket. I'll return after a bath." I informed them before taking to the air.

A lake wasn't far. I was lucky I was seeing dark spots in my vision. The water was cold waking me up. I rolled in the water liking the feeling of water under my scales. I start heading deeper. Liking to stay on the bottom looking around. The fish swam away when ever I got close. I went back to the surface needing air. As I surface I see Optimus in his alt mode. I walk out of the lake I shake off the water.

'I'm sorry Optimus. He found me once by a tracker from a bullet he shot at me. I didn't want him to find you guys the same way.' I told him though our bond. I felt a calming feeling wash over me. I change back to human stumbling as I do. I was caught by a strong pair of arms. I looked up to see Optimus holoform. I am lifted up carried bridal style into his cab. I fall asleep as he requests a ground bridge.


	8. Bonus: four bots and a baby

I had warned the about inspections and I wasn't kidding either about it coming soon. I was watching the bots on their down time. Chase was out on patrol with Chief Burns. Blades was watching the TV, Heatwave hitting a Bot punching bag, and Boulder was painting. All in all calm, family setting. I would have to wait to see how they act as a team.

As I watched from the rafters Chase and Cody entered the room with a stroller. It put me on edge. What was this?

"Guys!" he yelled out getting the attention of all the bots.

"What's wrong Cody?" Blades asked.

"This is Robo Baby,"

"It's a what?" Heatwave asked repulsed

"It's a Robo baby and I, in mean we, need to take care of it." Heatwave growned

"Sure I could have watched him myself but I thought I could share all the action. It will let you guys learn more about humans." Cody said excitedly. The baby started cooing. It reminded me of my long dead little sister.

"I don't see much patential for action" Heatwave grumbled. Pulling a chuckle from me. Cody started explaining Robo baby to the bots and the bots started cooing over the robot. Heatwave tried to stay unatached. Reminding me of the first time I met my sister.

When Baby started wining it hurt to stay in one spot. It was funny for the bots and Cody clean an care for the Robot. Chase was very helpful for caring for the Robot.

When Heatwave got the Robot I saw him loosen up and play a little with it. I must say Chase's singing was horrible. As the child kept screaming I had to do something. Cody was really struggling to hold the babe. I flew down from my perch.

"Hand him over." I told them not bothering to say high. I offer my arms. Taking the child. I start humming a old song I used to do for my baby sister. The robot feel asleep soon after. I smiled hold the child close feeling the slight warmth radiating off it.

"Thank Primus it's asleep." Heatwave huffed.

"If I may ask Miss Maxine. When did you arrive?" Chase asked ever the gentlebot.

"This morning, I was doing a surprise inspection when Cody arrived. This little thing reminded me…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I look down to the Robo baby. "I don't like to talk about the past. Not even with Optimus." I told them. I started rocking back and forth on my feet.

"It's okay, we won't ask right guys?" Cody asked looking up to the bots. The emergency siren went off starting all of us. I cover the Robots ears wanting to let the child sleep.

Chief Burns came over the intercom telling the team the situation. As the team left I placed the bot back in the stroller.

"I have to go Cody. Send me the video on how the mission would you?" I asked calling my wings.

"Sure, be safe." he said goodbye I nodded and took to the tunnels. I staid on the island taking to the forest close to the firehouse.

As I sat there remembering the past with my human family. I heard the bot distress. But I didn't pay it much mind. Not until I heard Baby. I looked up to see Cody and the bots running to the wind mill. I took to the air careful to stay out of sight. A familiar sent come to my nose. Heatwave smelled it too. Pointing his team towards the source.

Watching they functioned well. Not being able to stop myself I dived in to grab the babe when it started to fall. I cooed and held it close not seeing the robot but my little sister that I missed so much. The bots had come up to us. At first I felt threatened but I remembered this was Doctor Green's invention not a human.

I sadly handed the robot over to Heatwave before congratulating them and saying goodbye. I sent a text to Ratchet for pick up the ground bridge opened I went through. Optimus was waiting for me. I quickly flew into his arms and snuggled into his armor.

When he got us to our room I started crying about the past. Safe in Optimus arms, safe with my family.


End file.
